


【叶橙】相簿里的十年光景

by OnionCrepe



Category: The King‘s Avatar - Fandom, 全职高手, 叶修 - Fandom, 苏沐橙 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The King‘s Avatar, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionCrepe/pseuds/OnionCrepe
Relationships: 叶橙 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【叶橙】相簿里的十年光景

听到小家伙的呼吸声渐渐平缓，叶修合上了手里的童话书，仔细地给床上的小人儿掖了掖被角，他关上夜灯，轻轻走了出去。

揉了揉发酸的脖颈，他打着呵欠推开了卧室的门。

“儿子睡了？”穿着棉质睡衣的苏沐橙靠在床上，听到动静抬头看向叶修。

叶修点点头，这才注意到苏沐橙腿上摊开了个大本，正饶有兴趣地翻看着。

“这是什么？”叶修从另一侧上了床，探头过去。

苏沐橙把大本呼啦一下举到了叶修的眼前，大本上一个和他自己别无二致的脸正没精打采地跟他大眼对着小眼。

叶修往后退了退身子，靠上床头懒洋洋地问，“这不是以前的相册吗，你这是准备用27岁的最后几个小时来怀旧呢？”

苏沐橙笑嘻嘻地抱着相册靠过来，一页页地翻着，“最近朋友圈和微博都在晒自己的十八岁，正好今天收拾房间的时候找到了这个，我要在新的一岁到来之前重新审视一下十年前的自己。”

叶修笑了笑，也歪过头开始陪着妻子重温过去。

望着苏沐橙依然恬静温和的侧脸，叶修有点恍惚，十六年悠长富足的时光被尘封，那些顽强生存的艰辛，荣耀必经的辛酸，强大承担的痛苦，辉煌过后的平静……一切都像被关进了一扇沉重的门，无论怎么敲响，能做的只有回忆。

不过幸好，他们最后走到了一起。

“啊找到了，我的18岁！”苏沐橙一个惊呼，打断了叶修的思绪。

叶修探过身去，视线随着苏沐橙的指尖落在了相册下方的一张照片上，“啊，是这张啊。”

男人白皙的脸上悄悄泛起一丝红晕，叶修想起往事，有点哭笑不得。

照片上是一个棕发女孩，穿着粉红色大衣，白色的耳包映着脸蛋红扑扑的，双手抱着一杯奶茶，眉眼都是笑意。

女孩身后是冬天的西湖，湖面似镜，还能看到飘飞的雪花落在水里。

苏沐橙手指轻点照片上的自己，“这是我18生日那天，你带我出去玩的时候拍的吧。”她喃喃地回忆着，“那时候正好赶上过年，还是大年初三，我都已经做好在家跟你打一天荣耀的准备了，没想到你居然一大早就拖着我出门。”

叶修轻叹了口气接话道，“大过年的，又是你18岁生日，我总不能还让你在游戏里过吧，而且你那时候快要高考了，寒假补课作业什么的一大堆，我早想着带你出去放松一下。”

“然后下了车才发现因为春节假期商场都关门了，吃不到冰激凌也看不成电影了。”苏沐橙摩挲着相册的边缘，复又低声说，“虽说原定的计划都泡汤了，但我还挺高兴的，感觉那时候的气氛就像第一次约会一样。”

“我那时还怕你不开心呢。”叶修把苏沐橙往怀里揽了揽，“还有点后悔怎么没提前做好准备。”

“最后你就提议说去西湖看看风景，结果等了半个小时都没打到车，等公交的时候又下雪了。”

“是啊，这么一说感觉那天还真挺灰头土脸的。”

“哈哈哈哈。”苏沐橙忍不住笑起来，“后来我们下了车，就在雪地里慢慢地走，当时景区都没什么人，结果没想到那么巧就在西湖边上碰到了雪峰哥。”

叶修弯起臂肘，无比熟练地揉了把妻子的头，“还多亏遇上了他，不然也没有这张照片了。”

“嘻嘻，对哦，当时西湖的雪景特别漂亮，雪峰哥还说你，难得带小姑娘出来玩一次，也不知道带个相机，最后还是用他相机帮我拍的呢。”

“相机是老吴的，摄影师可是我啊，说到抓拍，老吴的手速比我可是差远了。”叶修不无得意地看着苏沐橙。

苏沐橙把相册又翻了一页，“可是雪峰哥也不差啊，你看这张。”

第二张照片上女孩依然在笑，不过不是对着镜头，而是看着身边穿灰色棉袄的少年，也许是在雪地里呆的久了，两个人的脸颊和鼻头都冻得通红，少年两手插兜，裹着厚围巾，望着挽住他胳膊的女孩，唇角微扬。

叶修从苏沐橙手上接过相册，前后翻找着，“那他怎么没把你蹦跶嗨了，跌进雪里的那一幕给拍下来，所以我说他手速不行啊。”

苏沐橙嘴角小小地弯起，“那是我故意摔得，特意给你个机会让你背我，行不行啊。”

“行行行，大小姐你说什么就是什么。”叶修凑过去亲了亲妻子的嘴角，合上了相册。

晚上十二点，苏沐橙的朋友圈里晒出了自己十八岁时和叶修的那张合照，18-28，我们一直在一起。


End file.
